


Walk Right Up [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Neal/Clinton White Collear vid to Ladi6's "Walk Right Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Right Up [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my partner for beta. Spoilers up to 3.02.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/OXfMZAja35M)  
**Download:** [AVI (24Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_WalkRightUp_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as)


End file.
